Grace
by Yui -The Last One
Summary: Gaara doesn’t want his daughter to know about a certain person,so he lies to her.But when she enters Konoha for the 1st time & accidentally runs into this certain person…can she handle the truth?The truth hurts. Warning:YAOI. Pairing:LeexGaaraxLee & other
1. Chapter 1: What to do?

_**Yui:**__ Hello people __! I'm actually doing a comic about this story….I'm still in the beginning though _**–sweat drops- **_but I have everything plan out _**X3 **

_**Ayame:**__Really?_

_**Yui:**_ _…you make that sound like a bad thing….and yes I do __! First of, I want to say that I got inspired by _**Corvin** _her story __**The New Family**_ was_ so great, I fell in love with it _**XD **_!!! This is almost the same but definitely different…and I mean different !_

_**Ayame: **__And before we forget, Shukaku will be speaking in __**Bold and Italic**__. Enjoy the story _**:3 **

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_**Grace**_

_Chapter 1: What to do?_

Pacing back and forth in the Kazekage office, the Kazekage of Suna himself anxiously waited for his older siblings to arrive. He needed to tell them something important, something urgent! The only problem was, how can he put this _something_ in words? He sat on his big chair that he hates so much, for it's was to hard and uncomfortable, it was like sitting on old, broken bricks.

He crossed his arm on his desk and laid his head on top of them. His emerald eyes scanned his office, the two in-house cactus beside the grand door were in bloom, the wall paper was beginning to peal off from the top, his small trash can, two or three feet away from his desk was full of crumbled up paper.

He closed his eyes, '_How on earth can I deal with this?!?!?!_'

"_**Aw, what's wrong Gaara? Didn't like what I told you? Ha ha ha!**_",the evil raccoon demon that reside in him taunted.

'_Shut up! I don't even know why you did that!!_'

"_**I have my reasons.**_"

'_I don't care about your reasons !! I DO NOT WANT THIS!!!_'

"_**Heh, to bad. Look at it this way, at least you will have someone that will truly love you.**_"

"Tr-truely…Love…?", with that, the red head stayed quiet, grabbing his chest. He laid back on his hard chair, looking up at the ceiling. Maybe he did wanted this, maybe he did wanted to go through with it…but how would he know? What will happen if this _something_ hated him instead of loving him, it would only cause him more pain. Does he really want this? Is he good enough? That's all he could think about.

A knock on the door, brought him back to reality. He sat properly in his chair and allowed the one knocking in.

"Hey Gaara. Sorry I took long getting here, I needed to take care of some stuff. So what did you wanted to talk about?", a blond woman came in with a sassy look.

As she stopped in front of the old, wooden desk, she putted her right hand on top of her right hip , and gave a friendly smile to her younger brother.

Gaara looked at his older sibling, "…Temari….I'm…I'm…", his tongue was tied up, he didn't know what to say or how to say it. Should he just tell her, or keep it to himself? He didn't know what to do, he was confuse. Temari looked at him worriedly, he never startled before.

She went to her younger brother side to make sure he was alright. "Gaara are you okay? Your not acting like yourself."

"…Temari….I'M PREGNANT !!!", he finally came to a conclusion and blurted it out.

He was expecting Temari to explode, but she just stood there… might had twitch or two, eyes widen, mouth fallen, she was speechless...maybe having a mental shock.

A man with paint marks on his face walked in, "What's up Gaara?...Umm…Hey, what's wrong with Temari?"

"….Kankuro….I think she's dieing…"

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

_Nine months later_

A beautiful baby girl was born.

"Hey look! She really is Gaara's daughter, she has the same color hair as him!", Kankuro said happily while controlling a butterfly puppet flying around her.

Gaara couldn't help but smile at his new born daughter trying to catch the puppet with her little cute left hand. He hold her close to him, rapped in a blue blanket.

Temari was happy to see her younger brother smiling, that might be the first time she actually seen him smile, but something kept bugging her.

"..Gaara…what are you going to name her?", she started.

Gaara looked at Temari, then his child, "I'll name her…Grace."

"Grace?...that's a nice name……Umm…Gaara, I know you told me never to ask you this question again when I first asked you…but it's been really bugging me…how did you get pregnant, and by whom?!", she asked him.

Gaara face got serious, "….Temari….Kankuro…..I will tell you, but we will never tell Grace."

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_**Yui:**_ _Yay_ **XD **_I finished chapter one ! And to let everyone know, she was born before the Akatsuki team took Shukaku away from Gaara. Also I'm not a Temari hater _**X' **_! She's one of my favorite characters !_

_**Ayame:**_ _OMG !!!! He gave birth to her when he's 14 ?!?!! _**-faints**_-…Anyways...I also wonder the same thing as Temari…how did he…? I know by who…but how?_

_**Yui:**__ Well if you keep on reading then you'll find out __! Thanks for reading people !!!_

_**Ayame:**__ Review please !_


	2. Chapter 2: A Niece and Uncle Bond

_**Yui:**__ Hello again people __! And many thanks reviewers!!!...I forgot to say something very important last time…well…Ayame forgot anyways…_

_**Ayame:**__ WHAT ?!??! Your blaming me?! It's your story!_

_**Tira:**__…But isn't that why you're here?_

_**Ayame: **__Oh yeah _**O.O"****-smile and sweat drop- .**_Wait…when did you get here?_

_**Yui: **__She's here because she's here. Now get on with it !_

_**Ayame: **__Okay jeez. Yui does not own Naruto except for Grace._

_**Yui: **__ALSO LEE...AND NEJI _**XD **_!!!!!...okay…I don't _**TT-TT **

_**Ayame and Tira: **__Enjoy the story !_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_**Grace**_

_Chapter two: A Niece and Uncle Bond _

The night sky was being consume by the early light of the rising sun. And as always, one of the few people who would always be the first to wake and watch this beautiful scene was the daughter of the Kazekage.

Standing on the highest building, a fifteen year old Jonin name Grace watched the sun as it rose from the horizon. Not moving from her place, she felt someone watching her from afar and knew exactly who it was, "….Uncle...come out! I know your there…", she commanded.

Kankuro appeared a few feet behind her, "Heh, like father like daughter. So…what are you up to Gracie?"

The early warm wind blew through her short black and red hair as she turned her head towards her uncle, she gave him a death glare like her father did when he (Kankuro) did something wrong, she hated when he called her _Gracie_, but her eyelashes made her death glare look cute not scary.

After a few seconds of silence she finally answered, "Nothing…just thinking."

"About what? A boy?", Kankuro asked as he rose an eyebrow, '_If so, He better watch himself_ .'

" Of course not!...Males in Suna aren't worth my time, they're all too weak for me."

"…All males?", he kept his eyebrow up.

She looked at her uncle and smiled but smiled evilly inside, "Well the rest are too afraid to even challenge me…but there's father, he's stronger then anyone here in Suna, and….and…hmmm….who else?...no….beat him last week…Oh I know !...wait, no, beat him yesterday…hmmm…nope, can't think of anyone else. Guess father's the only male who's stronger then me.", she said with a sweet smile on her face which would make any boy heart beat faster even while she's insulting them.

Kankuro stared at her.

"What?", she asked.

"What about me?", he answered.

"What about you, uncle?"

"I'm strong too !"

Grace rose her thin eyebrow at him, "You? Uncle, I beat you when I was ten or eleven ye-"

"Hey, you were eleven and three quarters!"

"Okay…what's the different? I still beat you."

Kankuro mouth dropped, "Umm….well…It was because I went easy on you. I mean…If I had hurt my darling niece I would have been killed by her all powerful, scary father."

Grace smiled at him. She looked behind him and waved, "Hello…Father."

Kankuro body froze, "…Fa-father?"

Kankuro started to feel his soul fly out of him as he turned his head, thinking of all the pain Gaara would inflict on him.

But it wasn't Gaara, instead it was one of his black opps…who apparently looked confuse by Grace calling him _father_.

Kankuro right eye twitched for he walked in on the oldest trick in the book, and behind him he heard a very light giggle...which belong to a person who will remain nameless _**(Yui:-in the back, holding a sign saying '**Grace! It was Grace !'**then gets hit in the head by a brick thrown by Ayame****- )**_.

"…Umm….sir?...Are you okay?", the anbu asked his twitching leader.

"…yeah…", He finally managed to make his eye stop twitching. "So…what's the problem?"

"Sir! We found five Jonin from Cloud spying on Suna and it seem they were gathering information on us."

"Are they alive?"

"No sir! We killed them were they stood…but there might be more of them so our other squad are searching just incase."

"Alright then, take me were the five Cloud Jonin were."

"Yes sir ! Follow me !"

Kankuro looked at Grace, who was watching the two, "Sorry about this Gracie…but we'll bond another time, alright?"

Grace just stood there and nodded.

As the anbu and Kankuro were about to take off, Grace called out to her uncle.

The both male turned their full attention on her.

She paused and looked down, "…before you leave…I want you to know that I was thinking…about my mother…"

Kankuro looked at her,'_…Grace…_'

"I mean…The only thing I know about her is that she's from Konoha", her voice sounded normal, but with a pinch of sadness. "…never mind…your busy , we'll talk later."

Kankuro started to feel bad for some reason, "You know Grace…I know a thing or two about your mother that I'll be happy to tell you right now."

"What?...But sir ! What abou-"

"Hey! This isn't going to take long, alright."

Grace looked at her uncle.

"Ummm, let see…She was the first to ever hurt your father when he still had Shukaku.", he started, only to his surprise Grace was only three inches always from his face with star shining eyes.

"REALLY ?!?! YOU MEAN SHE DEAFETED FATHER SAND ?!?!? WHAT ELSE !?", She asked excitedly, urging her uncle to continue.

Kankuro smiled and sweat drop, "Well…she was also a Taijutsu Specialist…I guess you could say that every thing your body can do is because of her…like your speed ! When she ran, it was like she was the wind itself."

Grace made both her hands into fists and looked at them, "So..I inherited my body from my mother…wow."

-_thirty minutes later_ –

"I guess that's all I can remember…"

Grace stood there in silence, amaze on everything she heard about her mother. She looked up at the sky and locked both her hands together, '_…Mother…all this time you were this amazing person, and I never knew… __It makes me wonder if I was worth given birth to._'

"…Grace?", Kankuro called worriedly, reaching out to her.

Grace looked at her uncle and gave him a smile, "Thank you uncle, for your time. If you excuse me, I'm going to go train then go visit father." She waved good-bye to him and disappeared.

Kankuro waved and smiled. '_Heh, she has two spilt personality from both her father and mo-…'_, he sighed '_I hope Gaara doesn't get mad at me for telling her some stuff about __him_'

"You know what sir? It amaze me that a beautiful young lady as Grace is still single…umm…Sir….do you think the Kazekage would mind if I–"

"Don't even think about it.", Kankuro popped his knuckles.

"Okay !", the anbu said in fear.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Yui: **What a bond between these two __YAY !!! Finally c__hapter two finished_ _**-**__**does the happy chibi dance**__**-**_ **XD**

_**Ayame:**_**O.O"**_…okay…Yui have left the building._

_**Tira: **__No she didn't…She's right here __**-**__**points at Yui**__**-**_

_**Ayame:**__ It's an expression Tira _**-.-" **

_**Yui:** Okay…I'm very sorry _**T-T **_!!! I'm not good at d__iscriving_ so i_f you didn't get how Grace looks like, then go check my profile. She has her sand head band as a belt and the reason she has short black and red hair is because, like Gaara her hair growth is very slow…and I mean very very slow, and her hair color is natural…even if it is two colors! This is the story: Her baby hair stayed red and as it was growing, it grew black…does this make sense ?...My head hurts _**-.-"**

_**Ayame and Tira:**__…_

_**Yui: **Who ask you guys **-pouts-**...Plus I blame Ayame for my head _**TT-TT**

_**Ayame:** Yeah,blame me for everything _**-.-"**_...but I guess it was my fault _**XD **

_**Tira: **__Please review, and thanks for reading __**-**__**smiles**__**- **_


	3. Chapter 3: Gaara Flashback Number 1

_**Yui:**_ _Many thanks reviewers ! Love you all so much !!! And to the people still reading, love you guys as well_ _!!!...well I'm by myself right now…so…I'll have sock puppets to fill in as Ayame and Tira _**X3 **

_**SP Ayame: **__Yui does not own anything about Naruto!_

_**Yui: **__…and to the people who are wondering…Lee does not know _**X3**

_**SP Tira: **__Enjoy the story !_

----------x----------x----------x----------x----------x----------x----------x----------x----------x----------x----------x----------

_**Grace**_

_Chapter 3: Gaara Flashback Number 1: Naruto New Jutsu_

Gaara walked the hot desert with two of his best Jonin, one of being someone he knew for a long time, Baki, the other was a substitute for someone he didn't want to bring along.

They were heading to Konoha, to watch the Chunnin Exam take place. Even though there weren't any Genin from Suna attending the exam, the Kazekage was personally invited by an old friend who was the Hokage.

Thinking about his old friend brought many memories…which he wish he would forget.

**-Flash Back-**

"_Naruto…what did you wanted to show me?", Gaara asked as he walked in the training ground, arm cross, and looking at the blond sitting down on a sturdy log._

_Naruto jumped up from his sitting and smiled at his red head friend, "I wanted to show you my new jutsu, it's almost like Sexy no Jutsu…but improve !"_

_Gaara stayed quiet and started walking always from the blond._

_Naruto eyes widen. He ran towards Gaara and got infront of him with arms spread out, "Awww, Come on Gaara !!! Don't be that way ! It's just a small demonstration."_

_The red head sighed, "Why not someone else?"_

"_Well if I showed it to one of the girls, I'll just get beaten up…well I don't think Hinata will hurt me…but she would probably faint. And I don't want to show it to the guys because I can use it against them, heh heh.", Naruto was smiling evilly to himself, earning weird looks from the red head._

"_Okay…why me then?"_

"_Because we're friends and because we told each other almost everything about ourselves, so I know you wont mind………__maybe__"_

"_What?", Gaara asked as he rose a non existing eyebrow at the last word._

"_NOTHING !", Naruto said as he waved his hand in front of his own face. "So, how about it? Want to see it ?"_

"…_fine", Gaara sat down on the log in defeat and watched the blond jump in victory._

"_Alright then, here I go !!", Naruto started doing hand signs and yelled out the name of the jutsu._

_The only thing Gaara could hear before being engulf by smoke was 'Sex'._

_The smoke lasted for less then seven seconds before it start clearing out._

_Gaara looked at his blond friend, amuse infact, "Naruto…it didn't work. Your still yourself."_

_Naruto gave his friend a big grin and chuckled a little, "I think you should check better Gaara."_

_Gaara was confuse, 'what did he mean by that?'._

_He didn't quiet get it until he realized he felt a bit heavier then before and his chest felt tight. He looked down, and horribly his eye widen._

_Naruto was rolling on the floor laughing, and accidentally rolled over an ant hill._

_If it weren't for the ants attacking Naruto, making him jump around while undressing himself and running towards a lake, Gaara would have used his Sand Crush on him. He was amaze on what ants could do to a human, hurting them while making them look like fools._

_He started walking in the direction Naruto was running, it wasn't really hard to find him, since most of the blond clothes led a trail. He reached the lake and saw Naruto sitting in the water completely naked with very small bite marks everywhere _(water is hiding Naruto _shame )_

_Naruto looked at his friend and started smiling at him, "I guess that's what happen when your having too much fun."_

_Gaara gave him a death glare._

"_What?", the blond said confusedly._

"_You know exactly wh-", Gaara quickly covered his mouth in shock, "My…voice…it's different!"_

"_No duh ! I changed you into a girl, that's why this Jutsu is called Sex Change no Jutsu! If you have a girl body then you have a girl voice."_

_Gaara gave him a death glare again but with more hatred in them, "Naruto…change me back!"_

_The blond stayed quiet._

"_Naruto…Change.Me.Back."_

"_Um…the truth is…I don't know how."_

_With that said, Gaara got his or should I say her sand out._

"_W-wait ! I mean…I don't know how to change you back but I do know it will ware off!!"_

_The sand slowly started going in Gaara gourd, "How long?"_

"_A day."_

"…_Why did it change me and not you?"_

"_Well, I was thinking about a jutsu that could turn other people beside myself into the opposite sex…I mean, every time I ask someone to try Sexy no Jutsu they just say 'no', so I invented Sex Change no Jutsu." Naruto took a breath and continued, "…Sex Change no Jutsu allows anyone that does it, turns everyone near them into the opposite sex…I tried it on Iruka-Sensei first…but the problem was that even though he became a female, it didn't make him look sexy…it just changed his gender… so I tried to fix it. I tried to use it on Iruka-Sensei again…but things didn't go as plan.", Naruto sweat dropped._

"…_so you tested it on me then…", Gaara giving him yet another death glare._

_Naruto shrank, "yes…but I guess nothing improved…it just changed your gender."_

_Gaara looked at him and started walking always, "Be glad that you're my friend Naruto, otherwise you would have been dead by now."_

_Naruto blinked several time, "HEY !!! WHERE YOU GOING !?!?! ATLEAST BRING ME MY CLOTHES !!!"_

**-Flash Back End-**

"Lord Kazekage, would you like to rest for the night, or should we continue on our journey?", the substituted Jonin asked.

Gaara without even thinking about it, answered, "Lets keep moving."

----------x----------x----------x----------x----------x----------x----------x----------x----------x----------x----------x----------

_**Yui: **__So what do you all think ?... I wrote this in four in the morning (without sleeping)…so please don't blame me if it's not good, I tried and I'm tired…and yes…there are going to be more Gaara Flash Backs._

_**SP Ayame: **__Yui…don't forget the dedication._

_**Yui: **__…I wasn't forgetting…I was just going to do that._

_**SP Tira: **__Yui __dedicates this chapter to two_ _people: __**Emerald Twin Blade**__ and __**zimeatspotatoes**_

_**Yui:** __YUP !! I dedicate this chapter to them because, _1.) If it wasn't for Emarald, I would have not decided on making this chapter a Flashback…so I would have taken a very long time to update. 2.) Zim story on **Princess Gaara** gave me the idea to turn Gaara into a girl **X3**_ -_**big applause for them- .**

_**SP Tira: **We__ hope you enjoyed the story, take care and review please !_


	4. Chapter 4: No Boyfriend

_**Yui:**__ Hello again people ! I'm very sorry if the last chapter wasn't good (including this one). I do not own NARUTO…because if I did I would have call it ROCK LEE _**XD **

_Enjoy the story !_

-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x----x-----x-----x----x-----x-----

_**Grace**_

_Chapter 4: No Boyfriend_

**-In The Kazekage Office-**

"I can't believe father left without me ! I mean, can you believe that!?", Grace heavily sank on her father least favorite chair, with arm cross on her chest. "He knew how much I wanted to visit Konoha.", She complain to her Aunt.

"He has his reason. Oh! How about this one!? He looks cute, doesn't he?", Temari showed a paper size picture of a male shinobi to her.

Grace twitch once, " Aunt Temari…are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am. You said you couldn't believe he left you. Now, tell me what you think of this guy."

Grace growled, "….He's okay, but I'm not interested in getting a boyfriend."

"Grace your almost at the age of marriage, you should at least start getting a crush on someone, so why not start with this guy.", she said pointing at the picture.

"Aunt Temari ! If you want me to go get married then why don't you go marry someone your- !!", Grace stopped on what she was going to say, but realize it was to late. Her aunt face got dull, and her eyes sadden.

She knew her aunt was engage to get married with a young man name Shikamaru a long time ago…but things didn't go as planned.

"…Aunt Temari…I didn't mean too !...I…I swear ! It just slipped out…I'm sorry.", She turn her head away, she hated when her Aunt had that face.

Temari stayed quite for a couple of seconds, "It's alright…beside, it was many years ago… before you were even born in fact. And your right…If you don't want someone right now then fine…I just don't want you to end up alone that's all.", she spoke with sadness in her voice.

Grace felt horrible now, she walked towards her aunt and got the picture she was still holding, "…Well…he does look cute…I guess I'll give him a try." She looked at her aunt, now smiling, as if she was the victor.

Grace felt dim-witted, '_…Did…Did she just use the guilt trip on me?_'

"Oh Grace !", She yelled while giving her niece a big hug, "I heard many good things about this guy and he's just five years older then you and _blah blah blah"_

'_Yup…she used it on me_'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-In The Hokage Office-**

It was a bright sunny, peaceful day in Konoha, the young Hokage glanced out his window from his desk. How he wish he could go outside and suck in that sunlight, but with two piles of hundred of paper work to be sign he knew it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

He looked down at a paper he was holding with a bored look on his face. That all change when he heard some footsteps intruded into the office through the open window.

"…What do you want Teme ?", Naruto said without moving his eyes from the paper.

"Heh, not much Dobe...just wondering if you really invited The Kazekage for the Chunnin Exam."

"Yeah, what about?", Naruto stared at the un-masked anbu Sasuke and rose a curious eyebrow at him.

Sasuke smirked then vanished for a moment, and reappeared behind the blond, wrapping his arms around his waist, his head laying on his shoulder, " Nothing…but dose _he _know?"

"Lee?...No, he doesn't.", Naruto was blushing by the hand that was rubbing his stomach, "…Sasuke…", he started blushing even redder.

Sasuke smiled and started nibbling on the blond neck.

"Sa-sasuke…stop."

He didn't.

"SASUKE I SAID STOP !!!", Naruto yelled furiously.

Sasuke looked in the eyes of the one he was holding and saw anger/hate in them, He let go of the red face, blond waist and sighed, "Are you still mad at me? Its been eleven years Naruto, if I have known sooner I would have chosen you inst-"

Sasuke was cut of by a very young feminine voice coming in the office, "Good afternoon Lord Ho…Dad?"

-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x----x-----x-----x----x-----x-----

_**Yui:**_ _Wonder who said that_** XD **_?! Chapter four completed, YAY !!! Sorry for chapter being short...and crappy...I just wanted to put a Temari and Grace moment that's all...but now it will be getting better _**X3 . **_Thanks for reading and please review so I can update the next chapter, at least 3 review will do, if more, I'll be very thankful and happy ! Take care !_

_**Next: Ch.5 To Konoha**_

**"I AM ROCK...wait...IS THAT GAARA ?!?"**


	5. Chapter 5: To Konoha

_**Yui:**_ _I'M VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING WHEN I WAS SUPPOSE TO, SOMETHING HAPPEN TO MY COMPUTER, WHOKNOWSWHAT _**TT-TT**_!!! I tried updating on my cousin computer but for some reason it didn't allow me in Fanfiction_ **DX**, _AND FINALLY!!! My brother got it to work ! YAY!!...But things weren't in my favors _**-.-' **_, all my files were gone, every GaaLee picture I have saved…gone _**Q-Q **_, and I told my self I would re-write this chapter including ch.6 and ch.7, but instead I decided to go cosplay then got lazy and went cosplaying again…so I apologize…and if it make you readers happy, I was in torture writing this, for you see, My brother broke my left middle finger _**T-T **_…so I needed to re-type this with one hand, the good news, it's healing fast _**TvT **_!…Anyways, many thanks reviewers, I was very happy that my computer started working but I got happier when I read your reviews, THANK YOU!!! And for the people still reading, thank you as well_!_...sorry again _**TT-TT. **_I made this chapter out of memory…hopefully It's still good enough…which I bet it's not -.-"._

_I do NOT own NARUTO...except for Grace…who belongs to Gaara and Lee…and they belongs to Masashi Kishimoto…which means…AHHH JUST FORGET ABOUT IT _**DX **

_

* * *

__**Grace**_

_Chapter 5: To Konoha_

The two males stood in silence when they saw an eleven year old girl by the door with a confuse look on her face.

"…Dad, what are you doing here", She asks confusedly.

Naruto and Sasuke stayed quiet, both blushing hot red, how could they have left their guards down! If she had walked in earlier, there would have been trouble.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a mission today dad? (this caught Naruto attention)...And why are you two red?", She was full of question…and she wanted answers.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other then her, "Umm….Kiyomi…Aren't you suppose to be with your mother right now?" Sasuke asked.

She gave her father a weird look, "Yes, but I needed to give Lord Hokage a le-", she was cut off when the door open behind her, making her fall forward to the floor.

In a second she picked her self up, and turned, there stood a boy that looked exactly like her, "GONAN !!! YOU JERK !!!", she yelled angrily at her twin brother.

The boy just ignored her, which made his sister even angrier.

Naruto eyed Sasuke, to stop them before it got ugly, fortunately he got the message and spoke up, "Kiyomi…Gonan, what are you two doing here?"

The two twins looked up at their father. In a spilt second Kiyomi responded, "What about you? You still haven't answered my questions."

Sasuke gave his daughter a stare.

Kiyomi frighten, "I came here because Iruka-Sensei asks me if I could deliver this letter to Lord Hokage." Kiyomi took out an envelope out of her Uchiha vest and handed it to her father.

Sasuke looked at the envelope then the signature, surely she wasn't lying. He looked at his son, "What about you?"

Gonan stayed quiet for a few seconds then looked at Naruto, "…I came because Lord Hokage promised me that he was going to start teaching me the Razengan today…"

Sasuke looked at the now chuckling blond, "It's true, I did. He told me that the Razengan seems way cooler then the Chidori", said Naruto smiling.

Before Sasuke could reply to that comment, a young un-masked Anbu knocked on the door entrance, "Can I come in?"

"Hokaro!" Both Kiyomi and Gonan ran up to him with glee.

He smiled at them.

'How many more people are going to interrupt us?' Sasuke angrily thought to himself.

"Hokaro, what is it?" Naruto sighed.

Hokaro made his way to the Hokage desk leaving Kiyomi and Gonan behind, he bowed to Naruto in respect, "The Kazekage has arrive, Sir. Do you want me to bring him to you, or should I just-"

"Bring him here, please."

"Yes, Hokage", Hokaro bowed again and turned to leave, but his eye caught Sasuke. "Mr. Uchiha! I thought you were on a mission in finding tha-"(again caught Naruto attention)

"I finished early"

"Hmm…really? But I thought you said you wouldn't be back until-", Hokaro stopped when Sasuke eyed him, which he was lucky that his children and Naruto didn't notice.

"BUT HEY, WHAT DO I KNOW! After all, you are the best!" he played along. "Hey Kiyomi, Gonan, want to come with me and welcome the Kazekage?"

"Can we, Lord Hokage?!?" Kiyomi said with a big sweet smile.

"….just don't annoy him, alright?" Naruto said with a crooked face.

The three of them smiled and left the room.

Naruto turned to Sasuke, "What's this about a mission? I never gave you a mission."

Sasuke scratched his head, "Heh, Yeah, I told every one about a fake mission just to spend today with you."

Naruto just stared at him, "I see. That's low Sasuke, even for my standard."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Mean while-**

"LEE-SENSEI!!! WAIT UP!!!" three genin cried out of plead.

"HURRY UP MY YOUTHFUL GENIN!!! BECAUSE THE FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH WAIT FOR NO MAN!!!" yelled the village handsome green devil who was far ahead of them…ROCK LEE!!! (**Yui**: _-fan girl scream here-_ !!!!)

"…Great…out of all the Jonins, we get stuck with this crazy weirdo…" the oldest of the three genin whispered.

"All he knows is tai-jutsu, what kind of teacher is that!? I'm a gen-jutsu type of ninja! Not Tai-jutsu!", complain the only female in the team.

"…We just have to live with it…Hey, isn't that a Sand ninja talking to Lee-Sensei?", the last genin pointed out.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-With Lee-**

"Excuse me sir, can you tell me where the Hokage office is?"

"OF COURSE! IT WILL BE MY PLEASURE STRANGER, AFTER ALL, I AM ROCK-…wait…IS THAT GAARA?!? GAARA!!!!" Lee yell with all his youthfulness as he ran by the substituted Jonin and stopped right in front of Gaara.

Gaara didn't blink even though their noses were pretty much touching, "Lee."

"GAARA!!!...IT'S…it's so…", Lee relaxed himself and stepped a few steps back. "I apologize, Lord Kazekage. It's good to see you again." He said bowing.

'…Lee…even after fifteen years, your still the same…', Gaara couldn't help but think that.

"Sir, all we wants are direction to the Hokage office, now will yo-"

Gaara turned to his Jonin, "Ladakin…We do not need directions, after all, I been here before."

"Yes, Kazekage. Forgive me.", Ladakin bowed before him.

Gaara turned and looked at Lee again. "…It was nice seeing you Lee, fare well.", and with that said Gaara started walking with his two Jonin following behind him.

The handsome green beast that was filled with enthusiasm and joy was now left silent…and somehow with guilt. '…Gaara…'

"LEE-SENSEI!!!" His genins stopped right behind him and took their time to regain their breath. "Lee-Sensei...huff….who were they?"

Lee didn't even turn his head to them, "…It's not important." After a few long moments he force a smile on his face and he looked at his students, "There's no training today, so go home, alright team?" and with that, he left them with out a trace.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Suna-**

"So your aunt got you this time?" a young tall man asks as he was blocking a kick.

Grace jump backwards and gracefully landed crouching down with fist ready, "Yeah but I'm not really interested in the guy."

"Other words…Your not going to meet him tomorrow?" He started running towards her ready to give her a punch.

"I am. I'm not that heartless", she disappear missing the punch he had blown and reappeared behind him, with out hesitating she elbowed him on his back, making him slide forward on the sandy ground.

After a few seconds he sat up rubbing his back, "Right…you're not heartless."

She smiled at him, "I didn't hit you that hard, and if I did, your back would have been broken, Joku."

He smiled at her, "True…Let's take a brake." he suggested as he got himself up.

"Heh, already tired…weakling", she followed him to the training bench anyways. "But…I have to say, you sure have gotten stronger since the last time we trained together." she smiled at him.

He blushed, "Well I have to be, since your uncle been targeting me for years now…You did tell him I'm not your boyfriend right?"

Grace sighed, "Yes…a million time now. He just cant get it through his thick head of his."

"Well we are best buds, it's no wonder everyone thinks we're a couple…" he sighed.

Grace smirked, "We wouldn't be 'Best Buds' if you knew I was a female."

"AWWW, COME ON!!!! IT WAS AN HONEST MISTAKE!!!! YOU HAD SHORT HAIR, DRESSED UP LIKE A GUY, WHAT DID YOU EXPECT!?!?...and beside don't get me started on your bushy eyebrows...You still shave then daily right?" He stared at her with a teasing smile until he saw a fist in his face which made him fly five or seven feet away.

"Learn your lesson again?" She popped her knuckles.

"...Aaurgg…yeah, yeah….for now anyways." He smirked as he rubbed clean the blood coming out of his mouth. "Anyways…isn't it time to start the mission?"

"I was ready when I assigned it myself." Grace looked at the sun as it was setting down 'Father always brought me along to every mission or meeting he was in, but now, he left me behind, broke his promise to me…I know father is hiding something, and I will find out what'

"To Konoha", she looked up at the sky and a smiled form on her lips, 'I'll soon know more about you mother and where you came from'

**_

* * *

_****_Yui:_** **XD** YAY CH.5 Re-finished **XD** ! Hope you people liked it, and hope you keep reading :)

**Next: Ch.6 Gaara Flashback Number 2: What's this feeling I feel for you**

**_'You should tell him how you feel Gaara,heh'_**


	6. Chapter 6: Gaara Flashback Number 2

_**Yui:**__ Hello Readers _**:D**_ ! Thank you all who alerted and fav. and the two who reviewed _**XD **_and thank to the people still reading _**:D**_...Anyways I forgot to say in the last chapter that Lee students wont be showing up anymore_ **XD **_so YAY !...well just one more time _**O.O'**_ ,I do not want to put to many OC's in this story so they don't have name _ **XD **_! I also forgot to mention if you want to see a drawing on how the Uchiha Twins and Hokaro look like then go to my profile _**:D **

_**Yui Cousin:**__ Yui does not own NARUTO_

_**Yui: **__Enjoy the Story _**:D**

_**Yui Cousin:**__ Shukaku will be speaking in __**Bold and Italic**_

* * *

_**Grace**_

_Chapter 6: Gaara Flashback Number 2: What's this feeling I feel for you_

Gaara walked in silence, over whelm with emotion, after seeing Lee for the first time in fifteen years he just wanted to drop on his knees and shed tears. He hasn't felt this emotional since he was change into a girl.

_Flash Back_

"…_I see the Jutsu that Naruto cast on you has not yet lost its effect…is that why Naruto been avoiding you Gaara?", Lee ask as he smiled at him._

"…"_, Gaara stayed quiet, after being turn into a girl two weeks ago, he has silence himself because of his 'girl voice'._

"_COME ON GAARA!!! YOU MUST BE YOUTHFUL AND EXCEPT IT!! That is why I speak with confident and joy!" he did the good guy pose._

_Gaara gave him a death glare…apparently it wasn't working, for Lee knew Gaara would never kill him._

"_I bet your voice sound marvelous, Gaara!", Lee couldn't help but want to make Gaara speak, he wanted to hear his 'girl voice' and Gaara knew this for Lee has been trying to get him to speak since last week, he wouldn't stop until he fell asleep on the roof with Gaara awake right next to him._

_And yet, Gaara liked the attention he was receiving from him, which was another reason he stayed quiet._

"_COME ON GAARA, PLEASE!!! IT IS JUST YOU AND ME, NO ONE WILL HEAR, I SWEAR!!", Lee begged as tears were running down his cheek._

'_**Heh, the weirdo isn't going to give up is he? Oh wait, I forgot...You like that don't you HAHAHA', **__Shukaku laughed at the thought of Gaara falling in love with a man, and an ugly one at that, even that blond brat was better looking than this green clad ninja _(Author wants to kill self here).

_Gaara shook his head. Was he really falling in love with his Lee? Sure, he respected Lee for being the first man to hit him, but that didn't mean he liked him that way…did it? No, of course not! Being a girl made him have different feelings towards everyone, that's all. Like when his siblings found out he was a girl, he didn't kill them; instead he blushed and yelled at them to stop laughing…which surprised him. _

_This was just one of those new feelings he was going through._

"_Gaara? You okay my friend?", Lee shook Gaara shoulder. This brought Gaara back to reality._

_Lee smiled, "You're blushing Gaara"_

"_W-what !?", Gaara felt his cheeks._

"_AH-HA!! YOU SPOKE! I KNEW I'LL GET YOU TO SPEAK!", Lee cheered and maybe even did a quick dance._

_Gaara glared at him, "…You're happy that you tricked me?"_

_Lee appeared in front of him, "I did not trick you Gaara, you really were blushing! And I was right, you do have a marvelous voice", He smiled at him._

_Gaara felt his cheeks turning hot._

"_You see your blushing again! It's cute Gaara!"_

"_D-don't say that!", Gaara pushed Lee always from him._

'_What the heck did I just do?!?! That's not like me!', Gaara walked back a few steps and looked at his female hands, was being a girl changing him ?! He was getting emotional for such a stupid reason. Is that why Sakura always got mad at Naruto? Ino screaming at her teammates? Hinata being shy around people? Temari sassy attitude thoughwards Shikamaru? Was he becoming one of them!?!_

"_Gaara are you okay?" Lee looked worried._

_Gaara looked up at him, "…Lee", He blushed again. OH NO ! Gaara quickly was consume by a whirlwind of sand and disappeared leaving Lee confuse on what had happen._

_Night fall came. And Gaara was where he usually was, up on the roof and looking at the moon. But his loneliness stop when he heard foot steps walking thoughwards him. _

"…_What do you want Lee?"_

"_I just wanted to check up on you. You worried me." _

_Again Gaara felt his cheeks getting hot, for some reason he felt grateful that the moon wasn't shining brightly tonight, "Is that so?...You shouldn't."_

_Lee face sadden," And why not? We been friends for more then two years right? It's normal for a friend to worry about a friend."_

'_A friend? …I want to be more then a fri-' Gaara shook his head again, hoping to get rid of those thought. "I understand, I'm sorry."_

_Lee nodded._

'_**You should tell him how you feel Gaara, heh'**_

'_...No, he's the first person to ever consider me a friend…his friendship means a lot to me, I do not want to ruin it'_

'_**When did you start caring about friendship?'**_

'_When? …I don't know…being female has made me take everything seriously, but I think…I have always cared about his friendship the most.'_

'_**Touchy…you queer'**_

'…_gay?...Strange isn't it? Do I love Lee because I'm female, or have being a female help me realize how I truly felt about him…'_

"…_Lee", Gaara turned to face his friend._

"_Yes Gaara?"_

"_Thank you…for considering me a friend."_

_Lee smiled and gave him a thumbs up, "Till the end Gaara!" _

_Flash Back End_

"Lord Kazekage, welcome. We were going to meet you at the gate entrance but it seems you decided to explore Konoha instead.", Hokaro bowed and so did the Uchiha twins behind him.

"…Just take me to the Hokage…"

"Yes, of course."

* * *

_**Yui: **__Ch.6 re-finished !!! What do you think _**:D**_ ,yeah I know it's short...but I like this one better than the other one so YAY _**XD **_!!! And thank you _prima_ for typing this for me **-hugs her-**_

**_Yui Cousin: _**Prima nada, _You said you'll give me five bucks _**-.-"**

_**Yui: **...Anyways !!! __Ch. 7 is still being re-written __so I hope you keep on Reading _**:D **


End file.
